


Reminiscent

by Metanoiac



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metanoiac/pseuds/Metanoiac
Summary: Even though the world around them changed, Starscream still has the same bad habits.Emperor or not, Skyfire insists that his Conjunx still takes care of his own health.
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload of something that was once a part of a drabble collection. Planning to re-release them as stand-alone one shots. 
> 
> Anyway, tagging is hard.
> 
> Slight IDW AU

“Emperor Starscream?”

Skyfire knocked on the huge, imposing doors that loomed over even a frame like his. While Starscream didn't technically insist Skyfire use one of his titles (Conjunx privileges, or so he called it), Skyfire knew that his partner liked the reverent tone in his vocals.

No answer.

“Starscream?” He tried again, softer this time, a frown settling on his faceplates. Usually by now, he'd be greeted by the sight of his mate, tired from a long day’s work, but wearing a smirk and a very private softness to his optics regardless. 

Skyfire had an override code (given to him by Starscream with a wink and a promise of _privacy_ ) but he was nothing if not polite and waited for a few kliks before accessing it. He finally entered it and the doors slowly slid open and revealed the dark room within, illuminated only by a faint glow coming from Starscream’s desk.

The seeker himself was slumped over in his seat with his helm on said desk, datapad threatening to slip out of his servo with the way he held it. Skyfire ex-vented wearily. 

Still, he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. It reminded him of their days together at the academy, where Starscream stayed late to finish a project and when he didn’t return to their dorms, Skyfire would come to pick him up. Their roles might be different now, but it put him at ease to see that Starscream was still the same mech as always.

“Starscream.” Skyfire pried the datapad from Starscream’s servo and set it neatly by the pile on his desk. He gently tried to shake the seeker awake. “This is how you get a bad posture, you know.” 

“Mmrrg,” Starscream roused with a groan, affixing Skyfire with a drowsy glare that softened considerably when he realized it was his Conjunx. He sat up and stretched his frame with a groan and a twitch of his wings. Skyfire recognized the gesture as _uncomfortable_. 

Skyfire set his servos on Starscream’s shoulders and gently tried to ease his tension, thumbs pressing against the sides of his neck in circular motions. Starscream leaned back and melted into the touch. “What are you doing here?” he asked and looked at Skyfire. His optics were dimmed to a faint yellow.

“You were late,” Skyfire said, slowly dragging the heels of his servos along Starscream’s shoulder plates. He relished in the way Starscream responded; a flutter of his wings, a soft groan past his lips, and his optics closed. A far cry from the usual frown he wore. Skyfire thought it suited him better. “I made dinner plans for us. As a surprise. You missed out on it.”

Skyfire ensured his smile was as innocent as the look in his optics when Starscream glared at him. “Had I known, I wouldn’t have missed it,” Starscream huffed. Skyfire caught on to the guilt that briefly flashed across Starscream’s expression and leaned in to kiss the top of his helm.

“We can catch up on that later,” The shuttle promised. He slid his arms around Starscream’s front and pulled the seeker against his chassis, chair and all. The position was a bit awkward and Starscream swatted his servos away, lifting himself from the chair. Skyfire lifted a brow-ridge at him.

“Sit down,” The red seeker ordered, gesturing to his chair. Skyfire briefly contemplated: it wasn’t exactly _his_ size given it was _Starscream_ ’s chair. Starscream caught onto his hesitance and rolled his optics. He stood on the tips of his pedes to reach for Skyfire’s shoulders and pushed him down, clambering into his lap. It creaked, and Skyfire looked worried.

“I don't think–”

“It _will_ hold,” Starscream insisted, pressing his helm against Skyfire’s chassis as he wrapped his limbs around the shuttle. “It held _before_.” 

Before. Right. Skyfire gave a small smile that went unseen by Starscream, recalling their… previous use that’s forced Starscream to switch out both his desk and chairs several times now. He could only wonder how _that_ conversation went and didn't pity the seeker at all. 

“Just indulge me, will you?” Starscream muttered and tilted his helm up, meeting Skyfire’s optics with what the shuttle could only describe as puppy-dog eyes. He'd never been a match to that.

“Alright,” Skyfire encased Starscream in his embrace, letting his servos wander over the expanses of Starscream’s wings. With clever manipulation of his digits in manners he'd grown intimately familiar with, he soon had Starscream slumped against him, his engines purring and his armor as loose as it could get.

After a moment of shared silence, Starscream spoke. “This reminds me of our time together at the academy.” There was a fond edge to his voice that made Skyfire feel warm. Starscream had never been the type to reminisce ( _dwell_ on the past, he said), and Skyfire did sometimes wonder whether he'd blocked out both the good and the bad entirely. 

“Remember?” The seeker continued, nuzzling against his mate's chassis with a smile that Skyfire didn't seem, but _felt_. “I’d fall into recharge at my workstation and wake up in my berth. I suppose I never did get to thank you for that.”

“How are you so sure it was me?” Skyfire asked playfully, running a digit along the edges of Starscream's wings. The seeker shivered and his wings flicked involuntarily.

“Oh please,” Starscream snorted. “You were the only mech who _didn't_ consider me a hazard to get close to. Who else could it have been?”

Skyfire laughed. 

Starscream laughed with him. The sound… well, you couldn't exactly call it _bubbly_ from Starscream’s screechy vocals but it just made Skyfire fall for him all over again. No other bot had the privilege of witnessing such things. 

“You're welcome,” Skyfire smiled. He moved a servo to cup Starscream’s face and lifted his chin up, leaning in for a kiss. It was passionate and slow; unhurried and chaste. He lowered his vocals to but a whisper when he next spoke, their forehelms still pressed together, lips only inches apart.

“I’ll do it again. Even if I have to drag you by the edges of your wings.” He'd make it up to Starscream, but it was unlikely he would resort to something like that in the first place. 

Starscream huffed a laugh. “Can't recharge without me?”

“The berth feels _empty_ without you,” Skyfire admitted, catching the light flush that spread on his Conjunx’ face at the honest admission. Unable to resist, he kissed him again. “Who else would whack me in the helm with their wings and hog all the blankets?”

“ _Sky_!” Starscream playfully hit him over the helm as he gasped in mock exasperation. “You ruined the moment, you oaf.”

Skyfire hummed noncommittally and scooped his smaller mate up in his arms, supporting his knees and his back. 

“Let's get you home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly reuploading my stuff to AO3. Cheers.  
> Please consider leaving a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
